Becoming the hunted
by FrostyBerk
Summary: After Isabel Neil moves back to Beacon hills to live with her mum and aunt again after a year in Britain, she finds herself being drawn to the world of the supernatural and in the process finds something out about her family that she would never have thought true, and also has to deal with two guys who know more the strange town than they let on. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! After re-reading this story I realised that it wasn't very good, and I have decided to rewrite it! Hopefully this time it will be better! I hope you enjoy!  
**

Back to Beacon Hills. Why couldn't the lawyers decided sooner that her mum and Aunt would end up wining the custody battle that had been going on for the past 3 years against her dad since their divorce. Her Dad: Harry Neil was English and lived in London and her mum: Abbie Jordan and her Aunt Jack were American and lived in Beacon Hills, California.

The moving back and forward between the two houses was not only a 'Huge waste of time' as Isabel put it because of the long journey that she had to do alone but also 'Completely pointless'. She already knew who she wanted to stay with. She wanted to live in London with her dad but that privilege was taken away from her when her aunt and mum won the court case. However she did protest and decided to keep her dad's last name- Neil, rather than her mum's, in both an attempt to anger her mother for the inconvenience of having to move again, and out of respect for her father.

Isabel didn't know why she was fighting moving back to California so much, she didn't not like her mum or Jack, it was more the thought of appearing at school and having people who she had know most of her life ask her if she was 'A new girl'. She honestly couldn't be bothered explaining her life to every single person who didn't remember her.

The only person she actually kept in contact with while staying in London was her best friend Lydia Martin. The two had constantly messaged and video chatted every time Isabel moved from Beacon Hills to Barkingside, London. Isabel could tell that Lydia was overjoyed to have her best friend move back to Beacon Hills after two years and even though Isabel was dismal about her return as if meant she had to say goodbye, once again, to her friends in London, she was very much excited about seeing Lydia again- In fact, Lydia was the only person she was looking forward to seeing.

To say it was awkward in the Jordon house on the morning of Isabel's first day of school was an understatement. The scowls that Isabel received while sitting down to breakfast, if looks could kill she would have faced the most brutal death imaginable.

To an extent she understood why they were angry at her, she was acting like a stroppy teenager in response to having to live with them, but they were taking angry to another level as it seemed like two adults were severely infuriated that Isabel had an English accent. She guessed it was because it reminded them of her father, or perhaps they found it embarrassing. Within a few minutes Isabel actually found herself wishing the time would go faster so she could go to school. The universe appeared to grant her wish as not 30 seconds later Isabel heard a loud beeping from outside, signalling that Lydia had arrived to take her to school.

Isabel pushed away her bowl of Coco Krispies, which to her where just a counterfeit brand of Coco Pops, and lifted herself up from the table.

"Well... this has fun... but I, um, have got to go to school now." She started at the blank faces of her mother and Auntie and almost felt tears well up in her eyes at the fact that they just didn't care.

"Okay." She gritted her teeth and almost ran outside after grabbing her school bag from the ground. She quickly made her way outside, blinking away the tears, and jumped into Lydia's car. Isabel was no longer feeling miserable and her mood was lifted by being reunited with her best friend.

"Lydia!" She squealed upon getting in the car, wasting no time launching herself on the strawberry blonde and enveloping her in a hug.

"Izzy! I've missed you so much!" Lydia returned the hug gratefully before starting the car and driving the two girls to school.

The car ride to school was filled with the most pleasant conversation Isabel had had since being in England- the two caught up as much as possible and Isabel found herself feeling extremely grateful to have Lydia, even though she felt the need criticise her outfit about four times before they got out of the car. Isabel thought her outfit was nice she wanted to wear something that wouldn't draw too much attention to herself but at the same time would at least get her noticed. She went for a blue pair of skinny jeans, dark and light blue tartan shirt and dark blue vans, also she had curled her usually straight dark brown hair. Getting out of the car Lydia took centre stage beginning to walk down the path leading to the school.

"Uhhh.. Lydia?"Isabel wondered what she was doing as she strutted along the path as if it was a catwalk, everyone around her stepping to the side to look at her. Isabel trailed behind her nervously ,feeling extremely ordinary in comparison. As she began to walk up the path she passed two boys one with tanned skin, long shaggy hair and an expression that could only be described as 'Puppy dog', the other with pale skin, a smooth buzzcut and a lot of moles dotting the left side of his face.

"Hey Lydia." The paler one said "You look like... You're going to ignore me... again."

"I wouldn't worry about it, once she begins to strut there is no stopping her." Isabel said accidently out loud to the guy.

"A-are you talking to me?" He stuttered nervously and Isabel flinched blushing and rapidly took off after Lydia. She was amazingly confident in front of people she knew but when it came to making first impressions the words 'Awkward' and 'Embarrassing' described her perfectly.

Lydia directed her to the office where she collected her time table ,locker number and a map of the school-which she didn't need as she had spent a year in the school previously. Isabel then went outside where the head teacher had told her to wait for him and noticed another new student sitting trying to decipher her map turning it in several different directions before Isabel peered over the girls shoulder and said "It's upside down." making the girl jump and proceeded to turn the map upside down. "Although you still can't really read it." Isabel commented.

"Thanks." The girl laughed "I'm Allison, by the way, I'm new."

"I'm Isabel and I'm new as well. Well I'm sort of new.. I've been here before... I moved away and now I'm back" Isabel rambled. Very Awkward and Embarrassing. "And I've just made a terrible first impression." She blinked "So, um, where did you move from?"

"San Francisco." Allison smiled "Are you from England? I recognise the accent."

"Yeah! I'm-" Isabel started before she was cut off by Allison's phone ringing and a mumbled apology to her as she answered it.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it..." Allison sighed and suddenly began rummaging around in her bag "Everything expect a pen... oh my god.. I actually forgot a pen..Okay okay! Love you." She said looking defeated.

"I don't suppose you have a pen, do you?" Allison asked hopefully but Isabel replied "Sorry.. I only brought one." She felt really guilty for not having one but knew that knew that the teacher would.

The head teacher soon came over to the two girls and they followed him to their first class-English. As they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing interested that they had two new students joining them.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Isabel Neil. Please do the best to make them feel welcome." The head teacher said gesturing for the two girls to take their seats. One seat was next to Lydia, which she had her bag on, saving it for Isabel, and the other was behind the tanned looking boy that Isabel had seen this morning.

Isabel sat next to Lydia and was greeted by her huge smile much to the confusion of the other students who wondered how they already knew one another, and Allison sat behind the boy, who turned around and gave her exactly what she needed: a pen. How did he even know that...? Isabel wondered as the teacher began speaking.

"Good morning, Miss. Argent and Miss. Neil, on your desk I have left a syllabus of what we will be cover throughout the year. Please, feel free to ask any questions." He spoke clearly and then began to go over the syllabus for the term. "We'll begin by going over Kafka's metamorphosis, page 133."

After class Lydia grabbed Isabel and Allison and pulled them over to her locker, intent on having Isabel and herself make a good friend of Allison.

"That jacket is absolutely killer..." Isabel subtly rolled her eyes. Lydia never complemented her. Was that jealousy? Why was she jealous? Lost in her thoughts of why she felt a small pang of jealousy she became oblivions when someone else joined the three girls.

"Hey, it's Isabel right?" A boy said interrupting her thoughts. She realised it was Jackson, Lydia's extremely obnoxious and irritating boyfriend. She only ever spoken to him through Skype while talking to Lydia and associated his presence with Lydia ending their conversation as whenever Jackson arrived Lydia always had to go. Isabel never really liked him much and faced the inner conflict of wanting to give him a change because she didn't know him well enough to make a proper judgement, and already knowing the type of guy he was.

"Hello Jackson, a pleasure to meet you face-to-face." Isabel lied, smiling sweetly. Jackson seemed to buy it, Isabel guessed it was because he had a bug ego, and smirked back. "Likewise." He said.

As Jackson turned back towards Lydia and began a conversation with them, Isabel felt herself tune into a different conversation down the corridor.

"Can someone tell me how the new girls who have only been here for five minutes are already hanging out with Lydia's click?" Isabel heard a girl say.

"Because they're hot... beautiful people heard together." The boy next to her said. She looked over at him and realised it was that boy that she had spoken to this morning , she blushed just remembering that sort of conversation, ugh, she was an idiot.

"Isabel? Izzy!" Lydia almost shouted as she waved her hands in front of Isabel's face trying to get her attention.

"Huh, what? Sorry. I was day dreaming.." Isabel said quietly.

"Do you think you'll come to the party this weekend?"Lydia asked again.

"Oh yeah, sure." She replied not entirely sure what she was agreeing to, instead she turned her focus back to where the boy with the buzzcut and his friend was but they had left.

"Perfect!" Lydia said a few seconds later, grabbing Allison and Isabel by their arms and taking them to the field where the lacrosse team was practicing.

"Where are we going?" Isabel questioned, having missed half of the conversation.

"To watch Lacrosse, duh." Lydia spoke as though she was addressing a child, and Isabel began immediately confused.

"Lacrosse?" Isabel halted, wondering why out of any sports to play, a school would choose that one, and also why they weren't playing American football or basketball or something more.. American.

"Yeah, it's where each player has a stick with a net on-" Lydia began but Isabel cut her off stiffly by saying "I know what Lacrosse is. But why such a... non-America sport?"

"Actually, Lacrosse originated from North _America _in the 17th century." Lydia stated matter of factly as the three girls sat down on the outside stands overlooking the field.

"Yeah, ok. But why not Basketball or Football... or..." Isabel pondered another America sport. "Oh! Soccer!"

"Not every American school has to be so stereotypical, Isabel." Allison imputed, giggling slightly at the way the word 'Soccer' sounded with an English accent.

"Yeah, Izzy. What did you play at your old school? Croquet?" Lydia joined in laughing with Allison.

"No, no! Cricket!" Allison laughed, imitating an English accent.

"Snooker, Badminton, table tennis...Rugby!" Lydia also put on an English accent and began naming sports.

"Ha, ha." Isabel deadpanned, not enjoying where the conversation headed and tried to focus her attention away from the laughing girls and back to Lacrosse.

After a few minutes of Allison begin captivated by one of the player of the field, she asked. "Who's that?"

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia told Allison who was staring at the boy from their English class.

"He's in my English class." She replied, causing Isabel to laugh at her "Here for a day and you've already got a crush."

"And you don't yet?" Lydia asked her but stopped after seeing the boy catch every single ball coming towards him.

"He's good!" Allison commented "Very good." Lydia agreed but Isabel just stared at him, he didn't exactly look like the type to be good at lacrosse and everyone on the field seemed to be rather surprised by his talent, as if he had never displayed it before... Isabel shook the unsettling feeling off and reminded herself that he could have practiced throughout the summer... or have a natural talent.

However, his talent was impressive as he was catching every shot flung at him, even the one thrown by Jackson, which Isabel secretly prayed he'd catch when he did Isabel couldn't hep quietly giggle when his buzzcut friend began to over enthusiastically cheer for him shouting "That's my friend!" And feel very impressed that Scott had skills that rivaled Jackson's.

The Lacrosse practice didn't last long after that and soon enough it was time to return to their classes, which dragged on for what seemed like days but eventually Isabel found herself back in Lydia's car, being driven home.

"Hello?" Isabel called upon entering her house. "Mum? Jack?" She figured that he mum would be working her shifts at the hospital and Jack was out doing... whatever it was that she did in her spare time. With that thought, Isabel run up stairs to her room, dumped her bag and changed into her running clothes. She had never really been one for excessive exercise- the only thing she really did was play 'Just Dance' and that seemed to burn a lot of calories and kept her from being overweight- but she decided it would be a good way to explore the forests of Beacon Hills and get exercise at the same time, Win-win.

Isabel began her run at a fast pace but soon started to change to a slow jog as she weaved through the large trees in the forest. Stopping and taking a breath, Isabel found that she could hear voices.

"Yeah, I think it's called 'Lycanthropy.'" One voice said and Isabel moved behind a tree so that they sources of the voices wouldn't see her. Peeking out from the tree she spotted the two boys she had seen in the morning, and then in her English class, and then at lacrosse try outs.. Why were these two everywhere? She wondered.

"What is that is it bad?" The voice of the tanned boy inquired.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"  
"Uh-hu. On the night of the full moon." the voice said, then howling like a wolf.

"You're the one who heard a wolf."  
"It's not funny there is seriously something wrong with me!"  
"I know! You're a werewolf!"

A werewolf? If Isabel hadn't grown up fascinated by the supernatural because her dad was a Parapsychologist, she wouldn't have given the accusation a second thought. But as she thought about it, it began to make sense. The guy knew that Allison needed a pen, as if he could read her mind... or hear her talking about it when they were outside, and he was seriously good at Lacrosse and based on the surprised and confused expressions of his team mates, it looked like it had happened as if over night.

'No!' Isabel told herself. 'I don't believe in supernatural things anymore. The stupid obsession made a lot of people make fun of me in the past and my dad's even stronger obsession caused everyone to think he was crazy.' Isabel let out a sign and turned to leave the forest, unaware the two boys were closer than she thought and as she turned she crashed right into one of them.

"AH!" He screamed very unmanly. "My god. You scared me!"

"I scared you?!" Isabel defended holding a hand to her chest, feeling her thumping heart.

"What are you doing out here?" The other one asked in bewilderment.

"I should ask you two the same thing! I-I was out for a run." She stuttered, gesturing to her running clothes. "What about you two?" She asked curiously, wondering why exactly they were out in the middle of the forest.

"We were looking for my inhaler, I dropped it last night." The tanned one said quickly and received a small slap on the arm from his friend for telling her so easily.

"What were you doing here last night? Looking for that body?" Isabel said curiously, suddenly remembering that the police hadn't found the other half of the body and that they were standing in the woods where it was supposedly in.

"No, of cours- wait if you know about the body then why are you out here?" Buzzcut asked slowly.

"I heard they hadn't found it yet so I wanted to maybe see if I could." She said confidently, lying to see if she'd get a positive reaction.

"Nice, I like you!" Buzzcut laughed "I'm Stiles, by the way, and this is Scott." He said pointing to the other one. Realisation dawned upon Isabel, she knew these two! She went to middle school with them!

"Oh my god! Of course you are! I remember you two!" Isabel laughed.

"Wait, how do you know us?" Scott asked confusion plainly on his face.

"We, uh.. Went to middle school together." She simplified, remembering that the three of them had been friends until she moved back to London for the second time. "You won't remember me, I'm Isabel Neil" She brushed it off, silently hoping that they would remember her, she wished more people did so they stop asking her if she was new.

"So you are!" Scott said elbowing Stiles; he knew that Stiles had a little crush on her in middle school and high school before she moved away, and Stiles blushed scratching his neck awkwardly.

"You look...wow... different" Stiles smiled turning completely red. "Good different! Like seriously good" Looking her up and down taking her in completely for the first time.

"Ehh.. Than-Thank you." Isabel laughed awkwardly, smiling at Stiles' pink face before making a sudden excuse to get out of the cold woods. "I should probably go now, leave you two to finding your inhaler." She laughed and began to run, only to stop a few paces later.

"You- you were really good today in Lacrosse practice, Scott. Congrats." She called over her shoulder, before once again running off into the large woods.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**  
**~FrostyBerk x**


	2. Chapter 2

When Isabel finally got back from her encounter in the woods the came face to face with a very angry looking Jack sitting on the door step.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Jack asked, she looked like steam was about to come flooding out of her ears or something, Isabel had never seen her that angry. Well actually maybe once, when she was younger and stole all of jack's makeup and wasted it by covering her whole face in it.

"I went for a run." Isabel said seriously not looking her in the eye, trying to sidestep her, but it didn't work. "What?" She said realising her aunt was staring at her. She didn't like confrontation and didn't really want to ask her aunt why she had been so unpleasant towards her the past few days.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack said suddenly grabbing her shoulders trying to shake an answer of out of her. 'You weren't home!' Isabel wanted to shout back but instead something else came out of her mouth.

"It's not like you care!" Isabel shot back nearly close to tears, she only ever confronted her aunt and mum about not caring in her imagination, and she always ended up crying afterwards.

"Of course I-" Jack said letting her guard down enough for Isabel to brush past her and go into the house.

Isabel managed to get through all of her homework quickly and finally got some time to herself. She sat down on her blue desk chair and started up her laptop, beginning to think about what she would write in an e-mail to her dad. She opened her e-mail and began to type, trying to get all of her thoughts in the one letter.

_Dear Dad, _

_ It's been over a week since I left London and I can easily say that I'm missing it terribly. I'm missing you more though. There hasn't been much to talk about with you since I got here, but now that I've started school I expect I'll have a lot more to tell you from now on. My first day was today and it went as well as a first day could go, even though many people wanted to know how I was likening Beacon Hills High- despite the fact I've already been there for a few months in freshman year. –_

Isabel's e-mail was suddenly interrupted when he door flew open and her Aunt Jack casually walked into her room.

"Izzy, I'm sorry for what happened earlier.. and you didn't come down for dinner... I brought you some chicken." She said softly, handing Isabel a plate of chicken, potatoes and vegetables.

Isabel muttered a 'Thanks' before turning her attention once again to her laptop. Her fingers hovered over the keys for a few seconds waiting until Jack was gone to type any more, and when she turned her head- Jack had left.

_It's strange to say things like 'Freshmen' again as I'm used to calling school years 'First year' or something of that sort, and I'm worried that I accidently start using British slang and no one has any idea what I'm on about. The same thing happened when I went back to London; I was scared I'd be too American for my friends. I was reunited with Lydia today and I also met a new friend- Allison. As well as seeing some familial people too. I really miss London and Barkingside, British food and my friends: Sarah, Eve, Scarlet, Tommy- and most of all: I miss you. _

_I hope you can come and visit soon. Lots of love,_

_ Isabel xxx_

Satisfied with her e-mail, Isabel hit send and wish a 'whoosh' it was send off to her father. Sighing Isabel pulled up an episode of Arrow and watched it while she ate her cold dinner. She guessed it was nice of Jack to bring her something to eat and that perhaps the family was just going through a small moment, after all Isabel used to get on great with her mum and Jack.

After eating her dinner and finishing the episode of Arrow, Isabel took note of the time 9:48 and decided to get herself a very early night.

The next day of school went by extremely quick and soon enough Isabel found herself, once again, sitting on the stands overlooking the sports field with Lydia and Allison. That day she opted for something a little warmer and wore her blue jeans and a black jumper, as sitting on the stands made her a little cold. Soon enough the three girls drifted into conversation.

"Izzy? Do you know what you're going to wear my party yet?" Lydia stared at her intently obviously waiting for her to say 'A dress.'

"What party?" Isabel replied confused causing Lydia to give her a blank expression before sighing "The party I'm having! You said you'd be there!" She whined.

"Right, yeah!" she said, honestly having no recollection of Lydia saying anything about a party. 'Never mind.' She thought and decided that she had probably not been listening to her.

"Ok! 7 o'clock sharp! Wear a dress or a skirt or I won't let you in." She said turning to watch the game that was now beginning. Isabel groaned- she really didn't enjoy wearing skirts or dresses and preferred to just wear trousers... . but Lydia was her best friend and she'd do anything for her and if she wanted her to wear a dress than she would. She just needed to get one.

"Oh!" Allison added, getting the attention of Isabel again. "Last night Scott asked me to Lydia's party." She smiled dreamily.

"Really? Nice!" Isabel congratulated her. "Last night?" She added with a sly raising of her eyebrows.

"Yeah... I hit a dog." Allison said guiltily, causing Isabel to ask if the dog was alright and how Scott helped and Allison proceeded to tell her that he worked at the Animal clinic.

The game soon started and Scott had the ball, beginning to dodge everyone who came to tackle him and the out of the blue jumped over a player like it was nothing. 'Ok, He is really trying to make me suspect he's a werewolf isn't he? Isabel thought, watching Scott score the goal.

"Scott made first line!" Allison said jumping up and down, looking very pleased with him.

"He does deserve it..." Isabel said suspiciously, deciding that she was going to dig out her dad's old supernatural books and do some research on werewolves just to put her mind at ease before going to Lydia's party.

It didn't take her long to find the dusty books that her dad gave her when she was younger and she began to dig through the box of them- looking for anything on werewolves. The first book that had anything to do with Werewolves was soaked in dust and Isabel had to slip on a pair of gloves before attempting to read any of it. She just began to flick through a few pages, her eyes scanning the many words on the page and picking out words like 'Alpha.', 'Beta.' ,'True Alpha.' And 'Omega.' But eventually Isabel had to abandon her research to get ready for Lydia's party, which she really didn't want to attend.

It didn't take her too much time to find a dress to wear. She chose a pale blue floaty dress, white jacket and grey converse- If she was wearing a dress she was at least having comfortable footwear- and tied her long brown hair into a bun before heading over to Lydia's house.

Parties weren't something that Isabel was fond of. A big bunch of hormonal teenagers, extremely close to one another, drinking alcohol. She only made an appearance to please Lydia, and she would most likely end up standing alone in the corner with some Coca-Cola.

That was until Lydia grabbed her arm and practically threw her into a tall, blonde haired guy.

"Izzy meet Sam. Sam this is Izzy, who I was telling you about." Lydia smiled showing her sparking white teeth

"Wow, Izzy! You're even prettier than Lydia said you were." The guy- Sam said. Isabel looked at him for a second. He was attractive, but not really her type. She could tell that just by looking at him, he was just like Jackson. You'd think after all the years that Lydia had known her she would have at least paid some attention to the type of guys she liked- it was like she was picking guys that she liked and getting Isabel to keep them on hold for her in case things didn't work out well with Jackson.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or you're just really bad at describing me, Lydia." Isabel laughed nervously, really wanting to leave the conversation immediately and find someone interesting to hang out with.

Lydia laughed "Hmm.. How about I just leave you two lovebirds alone!" She squeaked happily, turning on her heel and walking over to Jackson to give him a huge kiss.

"You know we could do something like that. If you want." Sam offered suggestively, moving his hand onto Isabel's waist. Shocked and infuriated, she pulled away immediately and finally spotted her ticket away from Sam. She saw Scott and Allison.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I have to pass" She barked out, fleeing from him to the safety of Scott and Allison, leaving a very frustrated Sam behind.

"Hey guys." Isabel greeted, suddenly realising that they were trying to have a moment "Sorry, I'll just...yeah." She said backing away from the two of them and going to get a drink.

Once she picked up some Coca Cola she went to stand against a wall. Wow. The scenario she imagined earlier was coming to life. She was a wallflower is she ever saw one.

She was about to let a long sigh out into her cup when a very familiar voice said "H-Hey Isabel.." She looked up, not expecting anyone to be talking to her and was pleased to see it was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles!" She replied back, happy to see someone she actually liked was available to talk to her. "I didn't know that you'd be here." She smiled and he looked at the ground guiltily.

"Oh, you know, I'm not exactly meant to be here..." He trailed off looking guilty

She faked gasped and breathed out. "I can't believe you Mr. Stilinski, this is an invasion of privacy." She said sounding faked shocked, and as Stiles' eyes opened wide and a blush overwhelmed his face she let out a long laugh.

"I'm only kidding! Don't look so worried." She laughed patting his shoulder. "Lydia won't mind."

Stiles looked down at where she was touching him and blushed, it wasn't everyday that a girl touched him of her own free will.

"Sorry." Isabel started to blush too, thinking that she was invading his personal space.

"It's fine." He breathed "More than fine...it's-" He was cut off by Sam, that annoying and forward guy from earlier who had made his way through the people to stand parallel to Isabel.

"Izzy, we were having a nice little moment back there when you just took off." He said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah... nice for some." She muttered under her breath.

"Wait. You ditched me..." Sam said coming to realisation as he pointing to himself "To talk to him?" He said giving Stiles a shove.  
"He's not even a proper player on the lacrosse team, not to mention he's nowhere near as good looking as me." He finished, moving closer to Isabel. 'Wow.' she thought. 'Just what I want- a guy that's obnoxious and possessive.'

"Listen, you absolute tosser. I don't like you. If you would be so kind to leave me alone with someone I actually want to talk to then I'll forget that comment you just made about Stiles." Isabel said, moving closer to him in anger.

"Babe, no need to get angry. I was just saying that a guy like him isn't good enough. He doesn't deserve you."Sam smirked closing in on Isabel.

That was it for Isabel and her face transformed into an expression of pure anger. All she could think to say was four words before she did something unbelievably unlike her. "His name is Stiles." She said as she dumped a whole cup full of coca-cola over Sam then she grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him away from him.

"Did you just dump coke over someone for me?" Stiles asked in admiration, no one, especially not a pretty girl, had ever done something like that for him, no one had ever stood up for him like that.

"Wow." Isabel said running what had just happened over in her head. "That was so unlike me!" She chuckled nervously, hoping that action didn't comeback to haunt her.

Stiles smiled at her, liking her more and more every minute "Thank you." he said earnestly, giving her a lopsided smile.

"It's ok." She said placing her hands on top of her bun. She started at him for a second, not knowing what to say to him. She couldn't explain why she just did that. Maybe it was a mixture of her being angry at Sam for his unwanted advances and obviously for saying that about Stiles. But even though Stiles and her went to middle school together they didn't really know each other. Isabel was going to make it her goal to get to know him better. The two stated at one another for another few seconds before someone bumped into Stiles and almost knocked him off his feet. Isabel managed to catch his quickly and pull him up before he turned to face the person who ran into him and saw Scott.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked, but Scott just took off running.

Stiles let out a pained sigh and spoke quickly "I'd better go see if he's ok, Bye." Before taking off after Scott. Isabel wondered why so far those two were always in the middle of drama and also what they were hiding. She needed to go back home and finally look at those werewolf books.

The first thing Isabel did when she got home was check her e-mail and was rather disappointed to see that she had no messages from her dad. With a large sigh she shut down the laptop and made her way over to the box to retrieve the werewolf book. Firstly she put on some gloves and then picked up the book and began to read through some of the pages, stopping every now and then to read some parts.

_A werewolf is a human being that uncontrollably transforms under the full moon... looses the ability to think as a human whilst in wolf form...uncontrollable rage and hunger...driven to kill everyone regardless of their relationships as humans...Lose control of their minds and when they wake up in human form they don't remember anything they've done...they can transfer their condition through a bite assuming the human bitten survives the attack. _

Isabel had to stop reading there as she was starting to get herself freaked out. Taking a breath she began to put the books away but almost dropped them when he mum poked her head around the door.

"Hey, Is. Dinner's ready." Her mum, Abbie, spoke softly, curiously looking at the box full of books on the other side of the room from her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, mum." Isabel huffed and threw the werewolf book into the box and then placed the box under her bed, before turning back to the door- surprised to still see her mum standing there.

"Reading something?" Abbie tried to keep the suspicion out of her voice, but soon Isabel was ready to leave the room and waited for her mum to go downstairs with her.

Jack placed a plate of Stake and vegetables on the table in front of Isabel and then another in front of Abbie and herself.

"So, Isabel. I'm sorry that we haven't spent much time with you lately." Abbie began, a serious expression crossing her face.

"It's fine." Isabel said, although she didn't really mean it.

"My shifts have been long and I know Jack's had some business to attend to as well. I promise we'll make it up to you an-" Isabel suddenly cut her mum off and spoke quietly. "I just want to know why you fought so hard to get custody of me."

"What?" Jack entered the conversation for the first time.

"Why did you fight so hard to get custody of me when you don't even like me?" Isabel looked up, a cold glint in her eyes.

"Of course we like you Isabel." Abbie spoke quickly.

"Sure you do." Was all Isabel could manage before tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "I'm going to eat this in my room." She said before grabbing her plate and glass of water and making her way up the stairs.

Once entering her room, Isabel put her plate down and sat on the end of her bed trying desperately not to cry. She balled her hands up into fists and told herself to be strong, but in the end she ended up letting a few tears loose. 'Why couldn't her mum have just let her stay with her dad? And why wasn't her dad replying to her messages?' Isabel thought as she sighed and decided to text Lydia in order to get some comfort.

**Thanks for reading! **

**~FrostyBerk xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I think this is the longest chapter of a story i've ever written! :o **

**Enjoy!**

Lacrosse. Again. Lydia felt an overpowering need to drag Isabel to every practice the team had just because Jackson was on the team. Isabel honesty couldn't be bothered just sitting on the benches watching a bunch of people running around, although it did give her the opportunity to keep her eye of Scott and Stiles to see if they were doing anything suspicious. However, she just wanted to do something different at lunch time, like read a book. To compromise she sat on the benches and, while Lydia watched the team practice, she read The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

She was getting to an interesting part when she heard a crash and yelp of pain from a player on the field and looked up to see Jackson lying on the floor clutching his shoulder and Stiles attempting to restrain a very angry Scott, steering him into the locker room.

"Oh my god! Jackson!" Lydia called grabbing Isabel's arm and pulling her down onto the field with her to see Jackson. Isabel desperately wanted to follow Scott and Stiles to see where they were running off to in such a hurry but Lydia had already decided what her priority was.

"Jackson are you alright?" Lydia yelped as she stood over him, not wanting to kneel down in case she got her dress covered in grass, but Isabel sat down next to him and reached out towards his shoulder.

"Let me feel." Isabel said, about to place her hands on Jackson's shoulder.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Jackson inquired while gritting his teeth with the pain.

"I used to help out at a doctors surgery and I have a qualification in emergency medical care...And my mum's a nurse." She said quickly, feeling his shoulder. "I think it's dislocated."

"Impressive." The coach smirked and then offered Jackson a hand up, Jackson accepted but grumbled at the pain he was in.

"We should get him to the hospital then." Lydia stated, worry filling her voice as she moved closer to the injured Jackson.

"They probably won't have any appointments until tomorrow. You should go to the nurse and then go home, Jackson. We can take you tomorrow." Isabel decided and then watched as Jackson pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

"Let's go then." He barked out and some members of the Lacrosse team moved to help him get to the nurse.

"Never thought I'd say it but poor Jackson." Isabel sighed; she hated seeing people in pain, one of the reasons why she didn't get a part time job at the hospital in Beacon Hills.

"He's probably not going to be able to play on Saturday. I hate my life." Lydia stamped her foot on the ground before taking off without another word to Isabel. Isabel wondered why Lydia hated her life. Jackson was the one with the messed up shoulder.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and was heavily lacking in drama as Jackson wasn't present and soon enough it was Friday.

Isabel had to admit that she really enjoyed Friday, then again, who didn't? But she enjoyed them more because she had double History first and second period and then her last period was drama. The only class she didn't like was maths, which she happened to have just before lunch and found it went on forever.

She was sitting in maths trying to get the hang of how to properly answer a question using the quadratic formula when the Teacher, Mr. Peterson, asked three people to solve the equations on the blackboard.

"I'll have... Mr. McCall, Miss. Martin and..." he trailed of, eyes roaming for a victim. 'Please don't pick me, please _please_ don't pick me.' Isabel begged as she had no clue how to answer the question and avoided Mr. Peterson's eyes by staring intently at her jotter.

"And Miss. Neil." 'Of course.' Isabel thought grudgingly and made her way up to the board.

She quickly read the problem _'x__2__ – 3x – 4 = 0'_ and then read it again, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

"Why is there a rumour going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" She heard Lydia ask Scott, and attempted to listen in on their conversation.

"Because... I'm sort of not." Scott replied sounding frustrated- Isabel wondered if it was because of the maths problem he was trying to solve, or because of the reason why he wasn't playing.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia argued back and Isabel fought the urge to roll her eyes- Jackson had it coming.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott defended himself.

"Jackson's fine to play tomorrow. But he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia said roughly. Isabel sighed and tried to get back to solving her problem, which she was halfway through and tuned out the dramatic conversation. Finally Isabel was finished and made her way to her seat, noticing that Scott still hadn't managed to solve his.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." Mr. Peterson sighed and Scott grumbled a "Tell me about it."

Eventually Mr. Peterson told Scott to sit down and made someone else answer the problem and Isabel couldn't help but wonder if Scott had something bothering him or if he was just really bad at maths.

Thankfully it was lunch after maths and after lunch Isabel, Lydia and Allison and were about to head to the Dining hall when Lydia stopped a tall brown haired guy from the Lacrosse team.

"Jamie!" She called out to the guy. "Meet Allison."

"Hello Allison, it's nice to meet you." Jamie raised an eyebrow at Lydia as he greeted Allison, obviously wondering why she wanted him to meet her.

"You too." Allison flashed him a smile, which slightly concerned Isabel- Was Lydia trying to set Allison up with someone else because Scott wasn't playing on Saturday?

"And I'm Isabel." She smiled, attempting to draw the attention away from Allison.

"Nice to meet you too." Jamie chuckled at her and Lydia sent a glare her way- to which Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"Should we go to class?" Isabel asked her friends and Lydia was quick to answer. "Not right now, I want to talk to Jamie first." Before she grabbed Jamie by the hand and pulled him down the corridor, just as Scott neared Allison and Isabel.

"I need to go to my locker." Isabel excused herself, intent of giving Scott and Allison some alone time.

She had just reshuffled the books in her locker around when she saw Allison take off down the corridor and her suspicious eyes found Scott. She swiftly closer her locker and made her way over to the brown haired boy.

"Hey Scott. Everything ok?" She inquired, looking at Allison's retreating form in confusion.

"Not really." He admitted with a clenched jaw.

"Don't worry about Lydia introducing Allison to other guys, I'll make sure she doesn't." Isabel assured him with a smile and at this Scott also smiled.

"You will? Thanks Isabel." He replied but for some reason didn't sound convinced at what Isabel said and then said a small 'Goodbye' and took off down the corridor.

Isabel stood confused for a few seconds before she also began to walk down the hall towards Chemistry.

Later that day Isabel was asked by Lydia if she could take her and Jackson to the hospital because her car was getting some work done, and soon enough she found herself at the hospital.

Isabel left Jackson and Lydia, who wanted to take a call, and went over to the front desk to see if her mum was still on her shift.

"Hello, Is Abbie Jordan still here?" She asked the receptionist and was met with a glare.  
"No, sorry. She just left. Now if you're not here for an appointment I'll have to ask you to either take a seat in the waiting room or leave." She said bluntly. 'Well, that was rude.' Isabel concluded as she made her way to sit in the waiting room, passing an anxious looking Stiles holding a leaflet titled 'The Menstrual Cycle.'

"Find out all you need to know?" Isabel chucked and watched as he raised an eyebrow in confusion but then looked down at the leaflet and turned a bright shade of pink.

"Heh. I was just- I wasn't..." Stiles stammered trying to make his sentence make sense.

Isabel just laughed in response. "So what brings you to the hospital? Are you ok?" She asked in slight concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for Scott." He replied before adding "His mom, uh, works here." Just in case Isabel though Scott was hurt. "Why are you here?"

"I had to drive Jackson and Lydia here, Lydia's car is getting some work done."

"Yeah, sorry about what happened to Jackson." Stiles said, rubbing his neck.

"Don't be. Jackson deserved it." Isabel laughed, and then stopped- thinking about how mean that sounded, Jackson was sort of her friend.

Stiles snorted in response and said "I agree. I just wish Scott hadn't been the one to do it... they've got rising tension as it is!"

"I know! It's like you blink and suddenly one of them is advancing upon the other, trying to get at the other one. They're like the goddamn Weeping angels!" She said, stopping and closing her eyes, she just accidently referenced Doctor Who.

"Did you just make a Doctor Who reference?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Did you just recognise my Doctor Who reference?" She perked up excitedly.

"What the hell is Doctor Who?" Said a pained looking Jackson who had just appeared with Lydia from round the corner, clutching his shoulder and looking back and forward between Isabel and Stiles. Lydia was just standing there looking dumbfounded that her best friend was talking to someone that wasn't in her league.

"Wait.. You! You're friends with McCall. Tell him that I'll get him back for this. Come on Isabel" Jackson huffed, turning away from Isabel and Stiles.

Isabel got up and followed Lydia and Jackson out of the hospital but first she turned around and made a face at Stiles and said "Don't blink." and then winked and continued walking.

She had possibly found someone who would understand her TV show references and wanted to make the most of that. She also realised that she had really enjoyed talking to Stiles and began to wonder why she had never noticed his dorky charm in middle-school.

The next night, inspired by the fact that Stiles had got her Doctor Who reference, Isabel decided to wear something people probably deemed as 'Nerdy.' She wore a black and white spider-man t-shirt, black jeans, a black zip-up, red vans and red spider-man earrings.

As soon as Isabel sat down on the outside benches next to Lydia and Allison, the former was clearly not happy about Isabel's choice of clothes.

"OK. What the hell is going on with you, Izzy?" Lydia asked furiously. "First you do unspeakable things to that very hot lacrosse player who is totally into you, might I add. Then you start talking to that boy that I don't even know... who the hell he is anyway. And now you're wearing that."

"Lydia, leave her alone." Allison smiled, looking at Isabel's clothes. "She can do whatever she want, and plus she looks cute." She moved her smile towards Isabel, who smiled gratefully in return.

"Now be quiet, the game is starting." Lydia shushed the two girls as the Lacrosse game began.

About half way through the game Lydia reached for a large piece of cardboard at her feet and lifted it up. Allison happily helped Lydia hold it while Isabel turned so she could read what it said. 'We Luv you Jackson.' she read and scoffed. Like Jackson needed more things to fuel his ego.

"Isabel." Lydia barked, staring at her intently. "Little help."

"No way. I'm not touching that thing." Isabel snorted. "Plus, you don't need three people to hold a banner." Lydia huffed back at her and muttered something along the lines of 'I'm glad Allison is here.'

Isabel could see that Scott was getting angry, one hand was balled up at his side and the other was holding his Lacrosse stick very tightly.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked from beside them and Lydia harshly replied "Number 11, the one who hasn't caught a single ball the whole game."

"Lydia! It looks like the team just aren't passing to him." Isabel defended Scott.

"I hope he's ok." Allison commented.

"I hope we're ok. We need to win this." Lydia shot back, reaching down to pick up the banner again which she had flipped to the other side which said 'Jackson is number 1.'

"Allison. Little help here." Lydia screeched when Allison made no more to get up to help Lydia hold the sign. Allison sighed, shooting Isabel a pained look, and picked up the sign with no enthusiasm.

Maybe it was seeing Allison holding up the sign again but something flipped inside Scott and he suddenly began to get much better at the game. He was leaping over players to catch the ball, dodging people at a majorly high speed and began scoring goals. At one point Isabel was convinced the other team passed Scott the ball deliberately but soon decided she was seeing things.

Eventually both teams were tied and Scott managed to score the winning goal. Unable to contain her excitement, she ran at Stiles and gave him a victory hug when everyone started to make their way to the field to congratulate the players.

"W-What was that for?" Stiles asked blushing, after they pulled apart from the hug.

"We won!" Isabel answered looking equally as embarrassed, she knew her and Stiles didn't really know each other but it felt right that she ran to him after the team won.

"Where's Scott?" She asked, excitedly scanning the field for number 11.

"He..uh.. Wasn't feeling very well..." Stiles said slowly and Isabel wondered where he had disappeared off to.

"Oh..Well tell him that it was a really great game! Well done! " She finished smiling and gave him one more hug before skipping back over to Lydia.

"So who's that? You two seem close." She heard a voice say as she left.

When Isabel entered her house she came face to face with her mother who appeared to be leaving the house.

"Isabel, where have you been? I was just about to have a look around for you." Abbie breathed with a hand placed over her heart.

Isabel raised an eyebrow at her concern and answered "I was at a Lacrosse game, I didn't think you'd mind and I did leave you a note."

"I didn't see it. You must be hungry." Abbie smiled and Isabel became a little suspicious as to why she was suddenly so considerate.

"No. I made some pasta before I left." She said.

"Oh, alright then."

Isabel moved so that she could get past her mum and began to climb up the stairs. However, she froze when her mum began talking once more.

"Izzy, I was thinking you could maybe apply for a small weekend job at the hospital. We could use an extra pair of hands and it would give you something to do at weekends." 'Of course, she was only being nice to me because she wanted something.' Isabel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, mum. I'd like to but I have a lot of homework right now and I barely get any free time as it is." She replied, finishing her climb up the stairs and went into her room.

'Maybe I should get a job.' She though gloomily. 'It would have to be something to do with medical care because I already have experience.' Isabel sighed and lay back on her bed- she never really liked working at hospitals and only started doing that kind of thing because her parents wanted her to. She began thinking of her options and then a though jumped into her head. 'Beacon Hills has an Animal Clinic, I could ask for a job there! Obviously not right now because of school but it's a good idea.' She decided.

With that sorted out in her mind she made her way over to her laptop and once it was started up she checked her e-mails.

_1 new message. _

Her heart leaped as she read the words at the top of her screen and with a smile on her face clicked on the message. However it was not from whom she wanted it to be from.

_Hey, Izzy. _

_We just wanted to make sure you were back into America and we also wanted to know if you missed us. It's been rubbish not having you here. When are you coming back? You promised that you'd be back to England so we call all go to University together, right? If you don't we might have to come over there and drag you back. Hope you haven't made any better friends than us! :) _

_Lots of love, your best friends- _

_ Sarah, Eve, Tommy and Scarlett. Xxxxxx_

Even though Isabel expected an e-mail from her dad, it was nice to get one from her friends back in London. She quickly drafted a reply to them and then began to write another message to her dad.

_Dear Dad, _

_ You still haven't replied to my first e-mail. Perhaps it got lost, even though I'm not sure if e-mails can get lost. Maybe you're just really busy and haven't had any time to write a reply. Whatever it is it doesn't matter, just please let me know that you're ok. I've made some more friends at school and attended a lot of Lacrosse games but I'm still missing home, and you, lots._

_Hope you can reply to me soon, lots of love,_

_ Isabel xxx_

She let out a shaky sigh, her mind conquering many bad situations her dad could be in, but with a dismissive shake of her head she closed down her laptop and made her way over to the bed to get some sleep.

The next morning Isabel left her house early in order to pickup Allison from her house. The two had just exited her car when they passed a very mangled looking yellow school bus, covered in blood.

"What the hell did that?" Isabel squeaked as she stopped at the yellow police tape and stared open eyes into the blood covered bus.

"Oh my god." Allison whispered in shock. "Maybe an animal or something." She looked at Isabel for conformation.

"Whatever it was I hope it's long gone." Isabel said, feeling her heart speed us as she thought of what could have done something like that. The first answer her mind gave her was 'Werewolf,' but she figured that was probably because she had been reading about them a lot lately but she was still trying to convince herself that they weren't real, and so dismissed that thought.

"Mmmh." Allison hummed in agreement and then softly grabbed Isabel by the arm to get her to leave the bus, pulling her inside the school.

"Ah!" Allison shrieked once the entered as her book clattered to the floor and Isabel smirked as Scott bent down to help her pick up the books that he had just caused her to drop.

"I'll just leave you two." She chuckled, backing up from the two and heading to her first class as the head teacher spoke over the loud speaker 'Attention students, this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our busses, but while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled.'

Isabel, along with many other students, gave a groan and continued making her way to English.

In Chemistry Mr. Harris began to write out some things on the board and as Isabel took notes she heard a very loud Scott and Stiles talking.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said, and Isabel stopped writing and frowned. 'His blood? On what door?' She wondered and decided to listen further.

"Could have been animal blood. You know. Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." 'Why is Scott catching rabbits? Any why would he put its blood on a door?' Isabel was growing more suspicious every time those two talked, everything they said kept adding to her 'Werewolf' theory that she was seriously trying to ignore.

"And did what?"  
"Ate it."  
"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one you can't remember anything" Stiles said and Isabel gaped at the fact that no one seemed to be hearing these two; also she was sure Stiles just said 'Werewolf.' Maybe she had finally cracked but she was sure of it.

As if Mr. Harris had heard her thoughts about no one else hearing Stiles and Scott, she noticed that he had stopped writing and was facing the boys with his hands on his hips.

"Mr Stilinski. If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit a little distance. Yes?" Mr. Harris said and Stiles let out a sad 'No.'

Mr. Harris just rolled his eyes and pointed to where their new seats were. Scott was now down at the front sitting next to a girl called Becca, and Stiles was sat next to Isabel. Of course. Was it just coincidence or was something constantly pulling Stiles and herself together?

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." He smirked at them.

"Hey." Stiles smiled, taking a seat next to Isabel.

"Hey." She smiled back and was just about to say something else when Becca shouted:

"I think they found something!" Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed over to the window trying to get a better look at what was going on in the car park.

Two policemen were wheeling what looked like a man over to an ambulance and Isabel could hear Scott mutter "That's not a rabbit." And then the victim suddenly jumped up from the stretcher and began letting out a loud, ear piercing scream.

Everyone inside the classroom jumped into the air and Isabel let out a small squeak, her hand latching onto Stiles' arm in fear. "Sorry." She muttered and let go, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"This is good. This is good. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles assured Scott but Isabel saw Scott shaking out of the corner of her eye.

"Stiles. I did that." Scott admitted. Isabel's eyes widened in shock and she felt like that was all the evidence she needed to know something was definitely up. She was unsure if it was werewolves, but it was something.

"Ok. That's enough fun for today." Mr. Harris said in his usual bored tone. "Retake your seats." He finished but as he spoke the bell ran, causing some students to chuckle at the irony.

Isabel and Lydia made their way to the dinner hall and after picking up some food; they made their way over to their usual table. Except they didn't, as Lydia suddenly changed her course and walked towards Scott and Stiles' table. Isabel curiously followed and raised a confused eyebrow as she sat down.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked interrupting the conversation Scott and Stiles were having as she sat next to Scott and gestured for Isabel to take a seat next to Stiles.

"Just.. Homework" Scott answered looking at Stiles in confusion about why the popular kids were sitting with them.

"Why are you all sitting with us? Not that I mind your presence at our table.." Stiles whispered to Isabel, who smiled "I have no idea.." She chuckled, seriously wondering why they were there. She was actually rather enjoying sitting next to Stiles rather than next to all the annoying Lacrosse players who usually occupied the seat next to her.

After Lydia and her sat down everyone else who usually sat with them made their way over and eventually Stiles and Scott's table had become 'Lydia's table 2.0.'

"Get up." Jackson said to one of the guys sitting at the table, Isabel was sure his name was Mike.

"Why do you never ask Danny to get up?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Danny replied. Isabel wondered why anyone had to get up; Jackson wasn't royalty or special in any way. But Mike did get up and Jackson occupied his seat.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny said trying to make conversation. He couldn't have chosen a worse topic; Isabel was seriously tired of hearing it. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said. 'Oh my god' Isabel chucked to herself. 'How stupid is he?'

"A cougar is a mountain lion...Isn't it?" Lydia said surely and then corrected herself. Isabel had no clue why she tried to act dumb around Jackson. Honestly no clue.

"Who cares. The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyway."Jackson said.

Isabel frowned, wondering why Jackson couldn't just be nice for one minute.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said, holding his phone in the middle of the table so everyone could see. Isabel subconsciously lent her head on Stiles shoulder at first but then as she realised what she was immediately pulled away, her whole face turning read at her action.

"I know this guy." Scott stated after the clip was over.

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver." Scott said, long nervous. This was just getting worse by the minute.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia asked sounding bored but then she perked up and said "Like where we're going tomorrow night?" Allison gave Lydia a look of pure confusion and Lydia added "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?"

"Umm.. We were thinking about what we were going to do." Allison said, looking at Scott nervously.

"Well. I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos. So if the four of us are hanging out were doing something fun." Lydia smirked.

"Hanging out?" Scott panicked. " Like the four of us? Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott looked terrified and looked to Stiles for a little help, but he just gave him pained look and turned to Isabel who had a hand over her face as she knew that to Scott it wouldn't be a fun night.

"Yeah. I guess, sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said, picking up a fork, to have it snatched away by an unhappy Lydia.

"How about bowling! You love to bowl!" She said to Jackson, a smile crossing her face.

"Yeah. With actual competition." He replied sounding bored.

"How do you know were not actual competition? You can bowl right?" Allison asked, and Isabel was very happy she wasn't being pulled into this.

"Sort of..."

"Is it sort of, or yes." Jackson interrogated him.

"Yes." Scott replied sounding unsure before adding "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"All settled then!" Lydia chirped and then turned to Isabel What about you Isabel?" Lydia asked and Isabel sighed. "You don't have any plans." Lydia added, her tone growing darker and Isabel knew she was referencing that guy, Sam, that Lydia kept trying to set her up with.

"Yeah, I'd love to... I wouldn't want to be a fifth wheel, though" Isabel replied, not sure why she was letting herself say this, she couldn't think of anything worse. Maybe because she wanted to make it up to Lydia.

"Find yourself a date and you won't be. You could ask Sam. Oh, wait. You dumped coca-cola over him." Lydia said, smirking at how red Isabel had gone as she looked to Stiles who was also blushing, knowing that he was the reason she did that to Sam.

"You did what?" Allison gasped and then chuckled at her.

"Lydia, I'm sorry, but he was being an ass! I don't get why you're mad at me!" Isabel defended herself.

"I picked him out for you! If we're going to be friends again you have to let me style you for going bowling!" Lydia perked up thinking about how she could make Isabel look more like herself.

"Fine. You can do one of three things. 1. Make me go shopping with you. 2. Make we wear a dress. Or, 3. Do my hair and make-up" Isabel suggested, although she didn't want Lydia to do any of the above she knew it would make it up to her because she loved doing those things.

"How about all three?!" Lydia yelped and as Isabel was about to open her mouth to protest she continued "If you want to continue our friendship you have to!"

"Ok. But I get to choose who I'm bringing." Isabel compromised, hoping she would agree- she didn't want to bring any one who Lydia thought she would like.

"Someone from the lacrosse team, or I'll ignore you for the rest of your life." Lydia warned, getting up from the table and gesturing for the rest of her friends to join her.

"Bye." Allison said to Scott as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed Lydia and the others, leaving Stiles, Scott and Isabel alone at the table.

Isabel went to sigh, but then found herself realising a very important fact. Stiles was on the lacrosse team!

"Stiles! Do you want to go bowling with me?" Isabel cried turning to face him in excitement as she had found a loop hole in Lydia's plan.

"Me? As in me Stiles? Yeah, I'd l-love to!" He breathed out, his ears turning slightly pink and with that Isabel got us, looking satisfied that she wouldn't have to spend her night looking like Lydia and have to deal with an obnoxious Lacrosse player.

**Thanks for reading! **

**~FrostyBerk xx**


End file.
